


Save me(16)

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	Save me(16)

Singto没有带任何行李，只身一人只带了一个钱包和手机，护照还是路过家门去拿的。下了飞机以后冻得直哆嗦，赶紧扎进机场商店随意买了一身衣服，没想到到了以后还遇上了大雪。两人在雪中漫步，鞋子也有些浸湿，但却一点也不在意。

走在异国的街头，两人毫无顾忌的牵着手，一个帅气一个可爱，引得许多人都会多看一眼。多数是和善友好的目光，这让Singto心安许多。他们像真正的恋人一样，抛去了伦理的桎梏，在异国他乡牵手拥抱亲吻。

过了凌晨，街上总归安静些了，走了没多远，Krist就觉得冷的不行，便带着Singto回了公寓。公司其实待他们也是极好的，租用了一整套房子供P'Daleve，Krist和Jeans居住。Daleve因为工作的原因经常要回国内，所以房子常常也只有Krist和Jeans两人。

“哥，你没带行李，今天就跟我住公寓吧，家里有干净的换洗衣服。”

Singto点点头，弯着腰换上Krist递过来的拖鞋。Krist的袜子已经湿了大半，双脚已经冻得红彤彤的。

“我们应该早些回来的，脚很冷吧。”

“走回来总会湿了，这里的冬天太长了，现在都冻习惯了，没事。”

看着Krist毫不在意的样子，Singto有些说不上的滋味，两人天各一方，自己又忙的不可开交，不能常来看他，照顾不到他。这一次好不容易腾出一点点时间，光是在飞机上就花了近一天，过来也只能呆上这一个晚上便要回去。

“别这样冻着，脚会受不了，湿了就要赶紧换下来。”

“Tuan～好啦好啦，知道了。”

Krist揽住Singto的肩膀往里走，发出一串撒娇的小奶音让Singto招架不住，只能任由他去。

“P'Daleve不在吗？”

房子不算很大，但是住三个人便是绰绰有余。为了适应这里新年的气氛，温馨的客厅也摆了一颗圣诞树，树干上缠绕了五颜六色的小彩灯，像星星一样，在翠绿的松叶间闪闪发光。Singto觉得很是可爱又精致，这树跟国内的塑胶不一样，用的是真树，带着清新的味道，松叶间除了一些小饰品还挂着两三张小小的许愿卡片。

“嗷…他回国了，家里只剩我跟P'Jeans，他很高冷，平时也不太理我。”

Krist从冰箱里拿出牛奶放进微波炉里加热，也不愿意多讲Jeans的事，毕竟他们两人只有一个能够出道，不剑拔弩张的生活着就已经不错了。

“最上头的那张是我的许愿卡。”

“可以看吗？”

“你当然可以。”

Singto将许愿卡轻轻翻开，是Krist熟悉的字，上面恣意张扬的写着：「成为让家人骄傲的人」。这个愿望其实并不是愿望，因为Krist已经是他们的骄傲了。

“你一直很有想法，只要你努力，肯定能实现梦想。”

“P'Sing你说话真是跟妈妈一模一样耶。”

Krist笑着打趣他，眼神盯着微波炉里的牛奶转悠，圣诞树的最里面藏着他真正的愿望，那就是跟眼前的人永不分开。

“我也不会让你们失望的，毕竟我是要成为配的上你的人嘛~”

微波炉在此刻叮的一声，Krist套着厨用手套将牛奶拿出来放在托盘上。

“走吧，我们去楼上，天气太冷了，先喝个牛奶再洗澡会舒服点。”

国外的生活确实让Krist成长了不少，不仅会照理自己的生活，房间也是打扫的一尘不染。浓郁温热的牛奶从口中滑入喉咙，整个身体瞬间暖和了起来，脚底也不会钻心的冷了。

“Krist，看到你会好好照顾自己我就放心了。”

可是心底又有些失落的情绪，弟弟长大了，也独立了，是不是以后就不需要他的照顾了。Krist却听到这句话跳脚了。

“哥，等我回国了，我可是要搬去跟你住的，让你每天照顾我，给我买饭，帮我洗衣服，毕竟我懒嘛~”

“你现在不是学会照顾自己了吗？”

论怎样当一个可爱粘人的小男友，Krist可是展现的淋漓尽致。他睡衣也不找了，将衣服一丢就直接跨坐在Singto身上，两人坐在床帷边上紧紧贴着，瞪着无辜的大眼睛看着Singto。

“你是不是不喜欢我了？”

“为什么这么说？”

Singto的双手搂住Krist的腰身，以免从他身上跌落。

“你是不是看我长大了，就觉得我独立了？可是我还没有做够P'Sing的宝贝呀。”

毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着Singto冰凉的脖颈处，这样的长大真是一点儿也不划算啊。

“Kit一直是我的小宝贝，可是哥哥不能无时无刻照顾你。”

看到Krist沉下去的脸，可怜又无助，Singto觉得逗他其实好玩极了。原本他就打算等他回国后就照顾他的生活起居，把这见不到的一年通通弥补回来。

“你是不喜欢我了，甜言蜜语都不讲了…”

作势要从他身上下来，却被Singto用力一扣，他温热的气息扑在脸上，微微作痒，Krist赶紧移开脑袋。

“我开玩笑的，别生气了，Kiiiiii…”

“看你不像开玩笑呢…”

“等你回国，把那边的房子退了，搬过来住。”

“这还差不多~”

听到Singto的承诺，Krist的难过去的也快，在Singto唇上咪啾一下，便跳下床继续为Singto找内衣了。翻箱倒柜之后终于是找到了一条新的内裤，就是没有居家服了，只有一套穿过的保暖内衣，一并塞给了Singto。

“那你先去洗澡，等会儿房间空调就暖和了，穿这个也不会冷。”

“那我先去洗澡，你把牛奶喝掉。”

“好哦。”

看着Singto在自己面前脱掉大衣，Krist吞下口中牛奶。然后他脱掉高领毛衣，里面只剩下一件贴身的内衣，完完全全的将身形勾勒出来，Krist又赶紧喝下一口牛奶，眼神不自觉的在他身上飘移。

结实的臂膀，隆起的健壮胸肌，还有两米长的大长腿。Krist狠狠地咽了下口水，哥哥是不是在自己不在的时候又“偷偷”去健身了，这么好的身材放在国内干放着，实在太可惜了。

Singto也没注意到Krist的痴汉脸，拿着衣服和浴巾就进了浴室。打开所有的暖灯，好在浴室也有暖气，所以就算脱光了也不觉得多冷，等水一热便进了淋浴间，拉上了帘子。

如果预想到这样的情形，Singto应该会把浴室门给锁上，也不会放进这样一只光溜溜的小猫在自己眼前作乱。

眼前的Krist早就脱光了衣服，他的皮肤很白，在暖灯下，在氤氲的水雾中显得更加细腻。一双眼睛简直像浸染在水中的水晶一样澄澈，带着摄人心魂的眼神。在希腊神话中，有一种致命的吸引力，叫美杜莎的诱惑，只一眼，便是永远。他的嘴角微微上样带着坏坏的笑，双手已经抚摸上Singto精瘦的腰身，还来回摸了好多下，才暗哑着嗓音低声道，

“P’Sing来这里不会只是为了给我一个吻吧？”

“那你说为了什么？”

“当然为了更深一步的交流。”

指尖已经从腰间滑动至他的胸膛，在微微隆起的胸肌处画着圈。喷头洒下来的热水已经将Krist的头发浸湿，湿漉漉的软发瞬间遮挡了视线，Krist一只手将头发向后一捋，另一只手直接将Singto推到壁面上，整个人贴合上去。

Singto能够感觉到自己的心脏都要跳出来了，不是没有一起洗过澡，但是这样的情形让他不由的想触摸他，占有他，征服他。

“别这样,Kit。”

“别怎样？这样吗？”

18岁的Krist已经快有哥哥那么高了，只用稍稍昂一下头就能咬住Singto的唇瓣。而他早就想这样做了，他们在一起快7个月了，却有大半年都处在见不着摸不到的状态，就算两人会有拥吻的时候，早在自己控制不住的时候Singto都会适时的阻止他。

“Kit...”

“别说话，难道你不想跟我亲密吗？”

吻住的嘴唇在轻轻张合着，带着牛奶气息味的气息涌进嘴里，Singto感觉自己喉咙干的要死，只能不停的吞咽着口水，在水帘之下，看着有些狼狈。

“现在不可以的,Kit…”

“那什么时候可以？”

Krist张嘴一口咬住Singto滑动着的喉结，只听到一声闷哼，再就是微起的喘息声，原来这个地方他这么敏感呢。舌尖在喉结上游移着，他已经能感觉到身下两人紧贴着的地方，滚烫的炙快要爆炸了。而Singto似乎也没好到哪里去，身体是那样的诚实，下体被Krist的耻毛似有若无的摩擦着，已经在渐渐长大，滑细腻的肌肤紧贴着自己，蹭的心痒痒。

就算在躲避着Krist诱惑的挑逗，而身体却一直在告诉自己，就一次，就这一次，放纵一次吧。眼前的Krist终于打败了自己的理智，因为自己是多么想要他。

“别后悔，Kit。”

Singto搂住在自己身上作乱的Krist，双手似乎已经做过千遍万遍般，熟练的游走在Krist的身体上。在梦里，他吻过他的唇千遍万遍，手掌已经触及到那些从来不敢触碰的地方，想到他为自己满脸羞红的样子，如同红透了的苹果，就能让自己达到快感的顶峰。

他遗精过。

不只一次，在没有Krist在身边的日子，他也像个正常的男人一样幻想过自己恋人在身下承欢的模样。从来没有那么渴望过一个人，Singto知道，他是真的爱了，爱到想要突破世俗毫无顾忌疼爱他。

Singto抬起Krist的脑袋，化被动为主动攻略到对方的口腔里，两条柔软的舌头纠缠在一起，交换着唾液。他们吻过很多次，Singto熟悉他口中每一个敏感点，舌尖直抵Krist的舌下的凸起处，惹得Krist在不停的分泌着唾液。

“P’Sing...嗯...”

抵死缠绵的吻让Krist快站不住脚，身体也不知道是因为这温暖的热水还是这人口中的蜜液融化了。只能软软的靠着Singto，任他将自己的耳垂咬进嘴里，在细细舔舐。Singto的舌头像是一条灵活的小蛇，在耳廓游移又试探地伸入了耳窝之中。Krist惊呼一声，耳朵实在太过敏感，以至于他轻轻一含便心痒难耐,起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“P’sing...好痒”

“舒服吗？”

“嗯…”

双手已经游移到Krist腰间，之前在国内白净的软肉，现在也能摸得出渐渐成型的腹肌。

“Kit也是有腹肌的人了，哥以后再也不笑你肉了。”

“那哥是喜欢我肉的感觉，还是现在的样子？嗯...？”

大手在挺巧的蜜臀上使劲捏了一下，Singto只觉得手中的肌肤实在是嫩滑的很，让他爱不释手。

“都喜欢…”

Singto在他耳边轻轻吐气，淋浴下来的水将Krist浇的整个人在泛着粉红，像一只熟透了的水蜜桃，随时可以剥开外皮，咬到鲜嫩多汁的软肉。浴室里情趣是很足，但是因为热水使用过久，已经有些闷得慌。两个人今天又在雪中漫步这么久，现在又一直在水下，难免会感冒。Singto关了水，拿过架子上的浴巾将Krist整个人包好，再一把抱起。

Krist两只手也被裹在浴巾里，只能头搭在Singto肩上，任他抱着出去。湿哒哒的头发低垂着，水珠滚下Singto紧致的脊背，融合着他身上的水珠沿着脊背流入尾椎，消失在臀瓣之间。如果能用性感这个词来描绘哥哥的身体，那诱惑这个词就能体现他对自己致命的吸引力了。

肩膀上已经愈合起来的齿印在眼前随着Singto的走动在晃动着，Krist低垂下脑袋，轻轻吻住那个齿印，这是他盖的章，将一辈子留在他的身体上，怎么都抹不去。就像自己对他的爱，会永远跟随着他，不会改变。

“疼吗？”

“不疼，你给的都不疼。”

“那我再咬一个好不好？”

“你要想咬就咬吧。”

“你说的，到时候别哭哦~”

Krist在Singto脖颈处舔了一番，似乎在找个好的地方下嘴。温热的气息让Singto有些作痒，缩着脖子不让他动。随后只觉得一块皮肤被Krist紧紧吮住，带来了一丝丝痛感，然后便是湿润的舔舐。

“不舍得咬你，但是我要在你全身吻遍小草莓，让你成为我的男人。”

这样意气的话听在Singto耳中可爱又霸道。径直走到床前倒下，两人双双埋进了蓬松的被子里，还带着水珠的身体浸湿了身下的布料。房间里暖气很足，Singto将Krist从裹着的浴巾里捞出来，一个翻身便压住了他。在昏黄的床灯下，望不清彼此最真实的模样，却能感觉到彼此起伏的胸膛，还有迸发而出的情欲。

“Kit，你真好看。”

“我不仅好看，而且很好吃。”

Krist红着耳朵飘移着眼神，哥哥的眼睛太过明亮，在黝黑的眼球里Krist看到了自己媚眼如丝的模样，更是害羞的埋进被子里。

“那我就不客气了。”

“你再废话天都要亮了，哥！”

两人都已经硬的不行，Krist扭动了下身体，Singto粗大又富有弹性的粗长紧紧的贴着小腹的软肉，似有若无的接触让快感越积越多，得知这样舒服之极，Krist便扭得更欢了。纵然这样，却更是极痒难耐，恨不得自己马上握住撸动一下。

“你再扭，我怕自己真要伤到你了。”

这人是真的不怕吗，再这样扭下去，自己估计要受不了直接把他办了。

“哥..你碰碰它...”

Singto的手终于抚上小Kit，引得Krist一阵叹谓，微弱甜腻的喘息声从被子里传出。Singto将他的头从被子那掰正来，一口吞掉了他如猫叫喘息声。是要疯了，这样的声音就好像求爱的小猫，从来对猫毫无抵抗力的Singto知道，这样隔靴搔痒的感觉实在是太挠心了。

当两人都进入状态，吻得难舍难分的时候，Singto的手机不合时宜的响起。Singto想去把它按掉，却被Krist一把拉回，两人又滚作一团。

“别管它，哥”

吻住不让走。手机在响完它的十几声后，过了几秒,Krist的手机又响了起来。两人面面相觑，怕是有什么急事，Singto光着身子从床上翻身而下，从外套里掏出了Krist的手机。

“是妈妈”

“你接吧”

Krist抱着被子坐起来，头发已经干了一半，兴许是在被子上擦得差不多了。看着Singto还挺翘着的下体，害羞的撇开了眼睛。

“喂，妈妈，是我。”

“哦~是Sing啊，刚刚打你电话你没接，你已经到了Kit那了吗？”

不仅到了，两人都做了一半了。

“不好意思，妈妈，我到了以后忘记跟你回电话了。”

肿胀的下体渐渐软了下去，Singto拿了条干浴巾将自己下半身包住。望着Krist还嫣红着的脸，年轻的他青涩的模样，眉目含情，尽是美好的样子。脖子上的链子已经带的歪歪扭扭，白皙的身体上布满了吻痕。

这样的美好的他，自己怎么可以去占有呢？这明明是自己最疼爱的亲弟弟啊！留着同样血液的亲弟弟啊！Singto突然觉得脑袋欲裂，一股厌恶自己的情绪涌上心头。

“你到了就好，妈妈就担心呢，坐了那么久的飞机怕是累了，你们就早些休息吧。”

“好的，妈妈，晚安。”

Singto将电话挂断，呆坐了一会才回到床上，在Krist额头上印上轻轻的一吻。

“早点睡吧，Kit...”

 

 

.

 

.

 

一点点小肉渣，好困，去睡了，爱大家，比心❤️❤️❤️


End file.
